Stay
by bubble drizzles
Summary: She tries to move on. She tried to forget about him, just for now. But it was pointless. She needed her Seaweed Brain.


**Stay.**

**A Percy Jackson FanFiction**

**by: bubble drizzles (aka Gigi)**

**Edited by: _Max/ musiclover99_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or Stay, by Miley Cyrus.**

**AN: Heey! So yesterday I was listening to this song. And I thought it somehow fit the situation Percy and Annabeth were in. Oh, if you haven't read Lost Hero yet, I suggest turning back. _Plus side: my retarded school yearbook had favorite books of the year DA LIGHTNING THIEF! and the LOST HERO! Did you know Rick Riordan's first name is Richard? Does not fit him at ALL. _I know right! I can never think of him as Richard. Anyway, I think it must suck to be Annabeth right now (or not, I mean, SHE'S A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! If I were ... That would mean THE GREEK GODS EXIST! Which would be [as much as I love and believe there is only one God] AWESOME ... mostly because there would be a CHB! AHHH! _WHAT SHE JUST SAID! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_) because clearly, having your boyfriend gone missing is horrible. _Especially if it's a kick butt, freaking awesome dude like Percy!_ Anyway, enjoy, my dear cupcakes! Oh and, no bashing on Miley!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Well I tried to live without you<em>

_But tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God, I'm torn apart inside_

* * *

><p>She tried to move on with her life. She tried to just . . . keep going. Just focus on the designing and building of the <em>Argo II<em>, hang out with Piper and Rachel, training, anything. _Anything_ to just . . forget about him. For now, at least. But it was pointless. Just like everything else she tried to do. One hundred percent, completely and utterly _pointless_. Her friends tried to comfort her. But she doesn't _want _any comfort (unless it's from a certain someone). She wants _him_. No, not want. She _needs_ him. Her siblings try to keep her together. "He's just a boy," they say. "There's others." Who knew a simple boy could have such a big effect on her? But the thing is, he's not just a simple boy. No, he can never be "just a boy". He's _her_ _Seaweed Brain._

* * *

><p><em>I look up at the stars, hoping you're doing the same<em>

_And somehow I feel closer_

_And I can hear you say_

* * *

><p>People think she's crazy. Going to the one place that <em>definitely<em> reminds her of him? Nonsense. But what's the problem? It's just that . . . _every_ place reminds her of him. He's always on her mind. And somehow, she feels closer to him. Lying on the sand, looking at the stars, wondering and hoping that somewhere out there (even somewhere far away), he's doing the same thing. Thinking of her. On the beach. His favorite place.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh, I miss you<em>

_Oh, oh, I need you_

* * *

><p>One would think with each day that passes, she gets a little over him. But that's not it. It's the exact opposite. Each passing day, she loves him a little bit more, just a little bit, <em>every time<em>. Some (so, so stupid) boys tried to flirt. The important word being _tried_. They eventually learn that it's useless. A waste of their time. No one can ever take his place in her heart, not even _close_. She won't give up on him, she just won't. She should not, cannot, and will not give up on her true love. Of course, the Aphrodite cabin thinks it's just oh so adorable. _She_ thinks that it's just plain tragic. The Fates must really hate her. As the sailing day grows closer, she grows even more anxious. Not eager, not anxious with excitement. No. Anxious with worry, with fear. She's read many things about their rival camp. Could they have transformed him? Made him think _she_ was now the enemy? Oh, how she despairs at the very thought of _her Seaweed Brain_ changing. But then again, if he did change, then he's NOT her Seaweed Brain anymore. But that's too hard to take either, to think that he's not there anymore. So many things are too much for her to take. It gets harder and harder, every single passing day.

* * *

><p><em>And I love you more than I did before<em>

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you liked it. If you didn't ... flames are good for melting my chocolate. And everybody knows that melted chocolate is YUMMY! So HA! Take that flamers! You won't be getting any chocolate from me! <em>Good thing I had chocolate almonds already, otherwise I'd want some. <em>Aw, now I want some. Need CHOCOLATE!**

**So, review? **


End file.
